Don't you dare
by EmandM6
Summary: Tris is in school for wizard and withes. Tris is a Normal-born, but she contains ultimate power. She is called the "Chosen one." She struggles to fit in, since she is one of the only Normal-born student. When she is getting tired of fighting the monster, just like a miracle, she meets Four. She falls in love with him. But Four seems to keep something from her. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~ since I'm almost finished with my last story, "Carry on"(Please feel free do go and check it out.) I have decided to start a NEW story! This story will be about Tris is in school for wizard and withes. Tris is a Normal-born, but she contains ultimate power. She is called the "Chosen one." She struggles to fit in, since she is one of the only Normal-born student. Just like a miracle, she meets Four. She falls in love with him. But Four doesn't seem to. Why?**

* * *

TRIS POV

I walk dragging my suite case behind me. I know that nobody will be there to pick me up at the train station except for the taxi guy who must be hired by my school professor, Calore. Even though he insists on calling him Cal. I'm now used to calling him, Professor Calore. Nobody actually knows his last name. My best friend, Christina says that "He must have a really hideous name so that he has to hide it!" I don't really think that professor Calore would hide his name in the first place just because it was ugly, I personally think the name Calore was equally ugly.

I live in the children's home. I know I should've stayed at school after people(Well it was me but...) discovered that the monstrous creature that was sucking all the magic out of this world, looked exactly like me. Everyone who sees that monster would think it would be 11 looking me.

I dragged my suite case off the train and walked over to the taxi guy holding a card saying, Beatrice Prior. Why did Professor Calore kept calling me Beatrice even though I told him thousand millionth time to call me Tris? Beatrice was my birth name, but after my mom left me in front of the door of the children's home. I changed my name in to Tris. Mom might not deserve me. Anyway, I got in front of the Taxi guy. He gave me a side way glance, then said, "You Prior?" I nodded. "You must be crazy to go to a dessert with nothing." I know to the Normals would not see anything. So I just nodded.

I was in the taxi. When we were passed some trees, I glanced at the mirror that is stuck in front of the taxi guy. but inside of the mirror was this green guy smirking, _goblin._ I silently summoned my sword of magic. Without giving the Goblin time to react, I poked my sword into the front seat. The goblin died. Spilling blood everywhere. I leaned over to the dead goblin, trying not to touch the body. I hit the break. The Taxi stopped or slowed down enough for me to jump off. I pushed my suite case out of the taxi and jumped off afterwards.

When I landed on my feet, bit proud my of action, realised that I was covered in that disgusting goblin's blood. I used my wand then said **_"clean as new"_ (AN: I made up all the spells) **But it didn't do much good since I was so bad at it. So I just gave up on everything and dragged my suite case to the school gate.

The school door only opens only for a magician. It opened the door as soon as I touched the front gate with my hands lightly. It swung open. I walked in. As soon as I walked in I saw one of my friend, Uriah's brother, Zeke. He looked at me then laughed. "Why do you look like that?" Zeke asked then continued, "I'll clean it up for you, _**Clean as new!**_ " I groan as I see different results. I mumble "Thanks" Then walked off dragging my suite case in to my dormitory.

The room was empty. I think it was because last month I got a message from Professor Calore saying that I might get a BOY roommate. He said it was because the last roommate I had, had ran away because of the energy that swarmed around me. So he had to find another roommate who contained nearly enough power as me, he also made me swear not to be in _personal_ relationship with him.

I stuffed all of my stuff physically. Usually, all of the magicians use their magic to do it but I prefer to do it my self. Then I walked downstairs. Of course there was group of my friends sitting on our usual table, eating muffin. I sat down next to Christina. As soon as Christina saw me she pointed at a boy sitting in front of me. She said, "TRIS! That s your BOY roommate! He's name is..." The boy interrupted Christina then stuck his hand out in front of me. "Hi, my name is Four." I smiled because he looked really nice in his blue eyes. So I said, "Hi my name is Tris." Christina laughed, "Tris, everyone knows you!" I know Christina, but there is something called manners.

Tomorrow would be the 'welcome party', this happens every year. They have good food and everything. Last year The monster had sent flying monkeys to ruin my back to school. But the good thing was that the monster never does the same trick. There always is a little possibility every year that the monster could send some other creature to ruin it but still.

I walked to my dormitory with Christina. Christina lives next door. Once I got into my room, I saw that Four was tidying his stuff. He said "Hi" as I walked in.

Next morning someone came into my room, I thought ha it must be Christina since she always does these kinds of things. So I said, "Go away." They the figure cleared his voice, "Beatrice" Beatrice? That person could be... Professor Calore. He stood in front of my bed. I immediately woke up. Four was looking at this scene intensely. I said, "Oh professor Calore, Let me dress first." Professor replied, "Cal, There will be no need, I'm just here to tell you, I'm sorry. I was not there to welcome you. Was there anything out of ordinary during your summer?" I shook my head. I have decided not to tell him about the goblin. I replied, "If I had I would have contacted you sir." He nodded the walked out. I was so stressed out that I almost burned my mattress.

Four got up and muttered to himself. "This place now smells like campfire." I mutter back, "Sorry, I usually burn things when I get upset or stressed." He nodded approvingly then walked into the bathroom.

"Today is the back to school welcome party." I said as he came out of the bathroom. "Let's go and have fun!" I told him as I went into the bathroom to dress.

 **Sorry for the sort chapter, I will update more tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~ I'm back with another chapter! (As I sort of promised) I've noticed that in last chapter, it was sort of an intro... So i'll TRY to make sure that this time, something happens... Thanks you SO much for people who FOLLOWED my story or commented! -EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 review_

 _Four got up and muttered to himself. "This place now smells like campfire." I mutter back, "Sorry, I usually burn things when I get upset or stressed." He nodded approvingly then walked into the bathroom._

 _"Today is the back to school welcome party." I said as he came out of the bathroom. "Let's go and have fun!" I told him as I went into the bathroom to dress._

* * *

TRIS POV

Four wanted me to show him the way to the 'Welcome party'- Okay, the truth is that _I_ wanted to show him. He just wanted me to point the direction. This how the conversation went: FOUR: Can you point the direction to the 'Welcome party? ME: Sure, but I'm on my way there, I'll show you the way. FOUR: You sure? You could just point the direction to me... ME: It's totally fine.

I know this conversation sounded a bit like Four just wanted me to point the direction. But now, here he is following me like 3 inches behind me. I felt weird around him. Everybody else already knows who I am, so they mostly try their best to be my friend but instead, Four avoids me. This makes me feel like I'm left alone in this dark lonely world with a monster who looks exactly like me and is now desperately trying to murder me using the most painful way possible. The monster might be somewhere planning god-knows-what.

By the time I was done thinking, I realised that there was this awkward silence going on between us. So I quickly tried to fill it. I started, "So... Why did you move here to Divergent high? I'm sure there was some good school for magician all over the world." Four looked every uncomfortable. I knew that I'd asked the wrong question. But Four seemed to rethink about whatever he was planning on saying. He said stiffly, "I moved here to get away from my idiotic father, Marcus." Marcus? The leader of the magician? Could he really be idiotic? Four must have said something wrong out of his anger. "Sorry?" I asked him. He turned around then repeated himself. "Tris. I know you believe him with your heart, because you are the chosen one and he is the leader of the magician or whatever, BUT that is the reason WHY I've been avoiding you! He is not who you think he is! He is a monster, well not _the_ monster but you get what I mean.

I believe you Four. I really do. But what had he done to you that makes you avoid ME? When I asked this to him, he answered by simply taking his shirt off. There was a big tattoo of the logos representing the 5 different old families. Amity the friendly and peaceful ones, Dauntless mostly the brave soldiers, Abnegation the selfless ones who always think of others, Candor the truthful ones who always stands on the name of justice and the Erudite are the ones who are supposed to be logical are evil. The Erudite stands with the monster.

But Marcus is from Abnegation, who is supposed to think of others and be kind. I know by having a tattoo of all three factions would get hm into trouble because now, most of them are fighting each other, Of course except for the selfless abnegation and peaceful amity. I don't know what family I'm from. But I have one abnegation meaning I want to be selfless and one dauntless because I want or try to be brave. But Four has a faint trace of dark blue and purple under his skin. Bruise? That would be painful because tattoo is literally carving your skin. "What happened?" Four replied,"This is one of the marks from my fantastic childhood. He slapped me with his amazing belt when he thought that I wasn't behaving enough." He pulled his shirt back on.

That was when I noticed, "If you are Marcus's son, then-" "Yes My name is Tobias Eaton." Four cut me. Then continued, "I would like to hear my name again, so will you call me that?" I nodded. That is so painful. His words cut through me like knife. Then he said, "Show me the way to the party? I heard from my old school, that the 'welcome party' here is wonderful." I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't get to tell him about the monster thing.

The party was great as usual. It was better because Eric, my sworn enemy from Erudite, was no where to be seen. I know I should be worried because who know what the hell Eric would be doing right now but who in the world cares? I'm having so much fun with Tobias! I know I started calling him Tobias even in my mind. I like the fact that he doesn't care about me being a chosen one. I think it's because he is equally powerful as me.

Now he walked towards me then gave me a red rose. He started, "Single red rose means love. Tris, you are the first person to know about me and give me that look... like I was a kicked puppy or something. So will you-" "Yes! I will! and you are NOT a kicked puppy!" I shouted. I know! This was all happening So fast! But who cares? As long as we ticked one out of my... Wait, didn't professor Calore said not to date my room mate? O who cares? I could just fake it in front of everybody. So I leaned into Tobias's arm then dragged him out of the party into our room.

"Tobias... I need to tell you something." I said when we were back in our room. "Go on Tris, I'm your man." So I started, "Um... Did you think about hiding our relationship? Because all the spotlights are pointed at me..." Tobias nodded knowingly then replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Tris are you worrying about that? Of course we shoule considering the fact that you are the chosen one..." He smirked as he finished. "Shut up! I know that you are as powerful as me!" I said as I climbed on to Tobias's bed.

Next morning, I heard a knock. I snapped up. This must be Professor Calore checking on me! I quickly got out of Tobias bed. We had fallen asleep yesterday talking about our lives. I pulled on my clean clothes by using the spell, **"Back on as new!"** He always came to check on me every morning on the first day back to school. As I opened the door I noticed that Tobias wasn't on his bed. But I was half way towards opening the door, so I pulled the rest open. There he was, Professor Calore. He smiled at me, "Morning, Beatrice. How was the back to school party?" "Good" I quickly replied. "So I was wondering... I think we might have to go away." "Away?! But what about school?!" I asked worried because if I moved away, what about Tobias. "You don't have anything to learn here anymore." Professor Calore said. This was my first tie disagreeing with Professor Calore. "No professor. I'm not going." I answered firmly.

"What?!" Professor Calore said. "I said I'm NOT going!" I shouted. Professor looked worried then said, "Beatrice, the door." It was smoking, again. "Sorry." I said as I let go of the stupid door and the smoke eased. "It's ok. I know divergent high feels like home to you. I will rethink about this moving business again." He said then walked/ stormed away without looking back. It _is_ my home.

When I was about to close the door, a hand blocked me from doing so. As I opened the door again to see who it was. It was...

"Tobias!" I smiled.

 **Thank you! I will try to update one more chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~ I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if I had accidentally posted the same chapter over... I sort of got mixed up with the first chapter and everything... Anyway, So I'll try to make this chapter extra long! Any comments or FOLLOWING accepted! ~EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 review_

 _When I was about to close the door, a hand blocked me from doing so. As I opened the door again to see who it was. It was..._

 _"Tobias!" I smiled._

* * *

TRIS POV

Tobias was standing, blocking me from closing the door. Which if you ask me was kind of uncomfortable at the same time it was getting cold. Even though now, it's early January, the stupid weather got colder and colder by day. I shivered. Tobias seemed to notice this, because she pushed me inside then closed the door behind me. "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked as he warmed the room saying, **"Back to summer!"** I was sure about the fact that Tobias knew the fact that I can burn simply _anything_ using my hands even without spells or wands. My hands just formed fire. But it was still good to know that someone didn't really care about my abilities so I just said, "Um.. Professor Calore came, as you can see... I mean _smell..._ I almost burned the door. It smoked." Tobias nodded knowingly like he always does. "Why?" he asked, then continued "Because I know that you only burn things only when you are upset or angry..." I answered, I knew that it would be better to keep this fact as a secret but... whenever I was around him, I began to spill secrets. My mouth babble, it was when I noticed that my mouth was out of control.

"Um... Because he wanted to take me away... Out of the school..." I started, "And don't worry, I said no." "No?" He asked, "No, you just said _no_?" "Yeah, I said I wouldn't go. Then I got all upset or angry-" "And you started to burn the door." He finished it for me. Which I slowly nodded. Then I realised that Tobias wasn't there in the morning! And I needed to change the subject so I said, "Hey, where have _you_ been?" He smiled then pulled out two warm Starbucks cups. "I went to the city to buy these." "You went all the way to the city just to buy... Starbucks?" I asked. "No and yes." He explained, "I work there, and... I made these myself. It's called Caramel apple gingerbread Frappuccino BUT warm version. Invented them myself!" With that, he proudly handed one cup to me. I took it. Sugar was not my favourite type of flavour but if Tobias made it, I might as well as take a sip. It was really good, I mean _really._ Yum. I sipped more saying, "yum.. it's good..." He laughed then explained, "Don't order this from anyone else BUT me. I invented them so... Tomorrow is the first day of school... You want to come to Starbucks with me? Afterwards we can go on this date thing..." I nodded. I NODDED. I felt stupid at the same time.

I haven't actually been on a REAL date. The only date that I'd been to was with Christina. She only took me with her so that it wouldn't be obvious that she had a crush on Will. Anyway, He went and sat on his bed saying that he will give me time to get ready but added that his work starts in 15 minutes. Which reminded me a bit about my nerdy brother. No No No I am NOT thinking about my selfish Erudite brother. I pushed the thought aside then ducked into the bathroom. I tried not to get out of there but I knew that Four... would be waiting... Ergh why did I even nod?! Suddenly I felt so stupid. Why did I even say yes? Am I just going to sit infront of him as he does whatever he does.

At the end I had to come out. I made myself give at least 3 reasons to get out. I came up with: 1. I get to drink one more cup of Caramel apple gingerbread Frappuccino. 2. I get to see 'him' 3. I felt like throwing up. I lost so I walked out of this bathroom. Tobias was ready with his black clothes and Starbucks apron. He looked adorable. I hate me for thinking like this but it was true.

We walked out the door together. I felt weird all of the sudden. I felt like hiding under my bed. I swallowed this feeling and I said to myself. "You can do this Tris. You got this." Even though both of us can transport-You get to transform when you reach a certain age.-He insisted on taking me by his car. He's car looked exactly like what I'd imagined it would be. In fact, it was Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita. Which I heard from he news that it was one of the most expensive cars. He didn't really looked bothered with riding the car. I asked, "How much did you pay for this thing?" He answered as if it was the dumbest question ever. "It was cheap. I dunnno I think I got it for free somewhere, why?" "Because it's one of the most expensive cars in the world." I answered. But he just shrugged then said. "You know...My father? The most wealthy person in the world?" I realised now. I nodded.

Once we got to the Starbucks where Tobias spend half of his day, he told me to be where ever I wanted to be. I just sat down on one of the chairs that was set around the counters so that you can sit there to wait. I sat down and watched Tobias move around taking orders and making them. He smiled to the most of the people. I've noticed that he used a bit of his magic to get people's names. he whispered, **"Names I know!"** So that he could surprise then by knowing their names. To tease him a little bit, i walked up to the counter where Tobias wasn't looking up and was typing people's orders. Of course he didn't look u when I walked up. He said in his robotic tone, "Welcome, what can I get you?" I answered, "I will get one regular size cup of Caramel apple gingerbread Frappuccino. I tried it yesterday, and it was eally good." Tobias nodded as he whispered, **"Names I know!"** Then when he'd noticed that my name was Tris he looked up saying, "O you have a same name as-" He smiled realised it was me.

I smiled back. He said, "Tris... Wait a sec, let me go make it." Before I can tell him about the payment thing, he disappeared. Then came back in his normal clothes with two big cups of his Caramel apple gingerbread Frappuccino. He said as I was close enough, "ok, I got off early. You want to go and watch a movie?" I said it sounded just fine. So we walked together to Cinema.

This was going totally ok. I thought as I sipped some of my Frappuccino. This was good too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if my chapters are getting shorter everyday, but as I informed you, school... Anyway, without further a due, let's get on to the chapter! P.S any kind of comment or following accepted! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT~EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 review_

 _This was going totally ok. I thought as I sipped some of my Frappuccino. This was good too._

* * *

TRIS POV  
Tobias asks me if I had any movie in mind. I said, I wasn't in to movie itself. He asked me, "If you don't have any other ideas, we could watch 'Divergent' I watched the trailer it because it had same name with our school. And it sounded good." "Ok, It sounds good" I said. As soon as I could use the spell to automatically make the tickets appear, Tobias used it first. he said, **"Tickets I need!"** To summon 2 tickets. I liked the way that he sometimes acted as if he thought I was just a regular girl, not the chosen one. So I decided to summon popcorn. **"Sweet Popcorn I need!"** Oops instead of TWO pop corns, ONE big popcorn appeared. I guess I forget to add a S to the end of my spell. Even though I was THE magic, I never got these sorts of magic correct.

"Do you like sweet popcorn?" I asked. He smiled then said 'I love it'. Then he dragged me in a Normal way into the theatre. The movie started as soon as we walked and sat down in our seat. Amazingly all of the seats was empty. I guess Tobias used his magic to empty the place. The movie started, I some how got sucked into the movie.

The movie was great! It was about a girl named Trice. **(AN: If you haven't noticed, it's TRIS)** Well, That is not important the important thing was that once we got out of the cinema, without giving me a chance to give go to the bathroom, Tobias just grabbed my hand and transferred. The place we got to was a fancy restaurant. I asked him, "Where are we?" He answered, "Obviously we are at my house... Well, not exactly my house, It's Marcus's but it's as well as mine. "Why did you even _bring_ me here?" He answered straight back. "Because I am going to cook you dinner!" What he was just going to make me dinner? "You are free to look around ANYWHERE! I am as good at cooking as I am at drinks." He said happily when I looked confused. While he got ready to cook, I looked around the house it was simple compared to what I'd imagined it would be. There was a big room, this must be Tobias's father's room, upstairs there was a medium sized room with spell books and magic posters. That must be Tobias's room. Tobias's room had one small bed, desk, bookshelf filled with spell books and there was a glass sculpture floating in midair. It looked expensive. So I just stood three steps away from it and looked.

After looking at the sculpture, I walked around the ground floor, which was the living room. From the living room, I could see the garden and the swimming pool which was amazing but it wasn't as big as our school's. I was done looking around so I followed the smell of food into the kitchen. Tobias was making pasta. He was just setting the food on the table. When I walked over, he said, "Ooh fantastic timing! I was just done with the food." I was surprised to see that Tobias hadn't used any magic to make it. So I asked, "Tobias, you don't use any magic at all?" "I only use magic when it's absolutely necessary." He replied. I nodded because I had the same belief. Magicians are also human. Which some abilities.

I said the food was good, It was _really_ good. But it was obvious that he used a little bit of magic to make it. Because the food tasted a lot like Tobias's magic. Tobias's magic tasted like burned marshmellos. I think it was one of his "absolutely necessary" Moments. After dinner, Tobias insisted that he take me back in a Normal way, using car.

* * *

TRIS POV

Today! Is the first day back to school. So as soon as my invisible alarm rang, I smashed it using my fire. I bolted up, then ran for the bathroom to get ready. Tobias was already up. Waiting from to finish. This is somehow freaky. I pulled on my uniform then walked to the dinning hall together breakfast was set ready to be eaton. It was our usual back-to-school breakfast. Which consisted, muffin, various cakes, donuts (mini one bite ones), omelet, various smoothies, bagels with jam, scones, stuff for sandwich, pancakes with maple syrup and toast.

Tobias's mouth literally fell open. He asked, "Is this your usual back-to-school breakfast?" I nodded then told him to eat fast because the first period was potions. And our potion teacher wasn't very nice about getting late to class. I said this as I grabbed some pancake with syrup and donuts. Then I also went to pour some smoothies; orange, my favourite for breakfast. Tobias grabbed omelet, toast and some donuts. He also poured apple smoothy.

The class was about to start as Tobias and I walked into the class. The teacher, Professor Calore, smiled at me. I didn't feel like smiling back since we sort of had a fight.

* * *

PROFESSOR CALORE POV

I have to make him go. He will still listen to me if I command. Won't he?

I have to protect him. It was Lucy's last request. But how can I protect a girl? Especially a teenage one? I made her share a room with Four because Beatrice will report on every mysterious things that Abnegation family are doing. I'm sure that she would've started spying. She would report back for sure. She would have noticed my intentions by now.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope I can write more tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, It's EmandM6. I know I haven't been writing. School, homework, basic student stuff. I promise from now I will write as much as I can. P.S This chapter would mostly be in Tobias's perspective. ~EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 review_

 _I'm sure that she would've started spying. She would report back for sure. She would have noticed my intentions by now._

* * *

FOUR POV

I know why that evil Calore made me Tris's roommate. He believes in Tris enough to make her spy on me. I know that his family, Dauntless, hated my original family, Abnegation, for a long time. I also know that Dauntless family are going to corrupt the abnegation family. Calore needs a plan or a weak spot. He now has teamed up with the Erudite family or whatever. But ha-ha-ha to you Calore! I've been avoiding Tris for this but apparently, Tris and I are... you know...

My heart almost paused when I walked into the potion class today. Partly because Calore was there. But it was mostly because Tris was clutching my hand... holding my hand... But she doesn't seemed to notice. I saw Calore's eyes glare down at our joined hands for a moment then he remembered to smile like hell. So that's what he did. I knew that now, he is going to try _everything_ to spilt us apart. It was a relief when Tris smiled at me. She didn't realise the tension going around between us.

Just like breakfast dinner was great too. It was literally like a Hogwarts food. Tris and I stuffed a lot of food into our mouth. Tris says she could feel some danger coming towards us, so we have to make sure that we have full stomach. I think it's because _the_ monster is making a bigger hole in the boundaries of magic. Sometimes magic objects fall into the Normal world. Even though the magicians tries their best to erase their memories as much as possible. Everyday there is news about mysterious objects.

Then while I was stuffing food, that Calore came towards me. Without getting Tris's attention, he threw me a note. Then he walked out of there without saying anything. I opened he note. Hiding it from Tris. It said: _On the day you hated most. The time when you lost her. At the place where you first met._

At first I didn't know what the hell it was talking about. But as I looked in close, I began to realise what it meant. _On the day you hated most._ It can't be one specific date. It must be a day of the week. It was obvious. Sunday. When Marcus stayed home grumpy. _The time when you lost her._ There's only one her. Evelyn. the abnegation told me that she died 1am. _At the place where you met._ The place I met must mean Tris. I met her at our dorm room. Is Calore nuts? Tris will be sleeping there. Whatever.

* * *

SUNDAY FOUR POV

I'm in front of our dorm room. I could see Calore walking towards me.

I can feel something bad will happen.

Calore grabs me and he disappears. I have no choice but to follow.

* * *

TRIS POV

Tobias is gone. His bed looks untouched. Where had he gone? He couldn't have left me. There's only two options. 1. Someone kidnaped him. Who? 2. DEAD I think it would be better too think that he is kidnaped. I have to save him. But where is he?

Calore?

I saw him passing something to Tobias. I pretended not to notice because I knew that it would be complicated if I get involved. So I rushed to Professor Calore's office. but I only found Professor Amar. I asked him, "Professor do you know where Professor Calore?" Amor laughed then replied, "Cal went to his island or something with a boy."

Boy. That could mean Tobias. Rushed back to room. And started packing. That fucking Calore can't kidnap my boyfriend away from me. I am the chosen one. I walked out the front door. Ignoring all the school guards. Well, I mostly blasted them away using my fire. I have to say. It was cool.

Tobias I'm coming for me. I thought as I transferred or zapped.

* * *

FOUR POV

Calore says that he wants to have 1:1 battle here on his personal island. I know that Calore is strongest adult in the world of magic. But who knew? I am stronger than him after Tris. I think that I am going to make him pay for all the thing he did to me and the abnegation.

Calore. You are dead.

 **Thank you for** **reading! I will update more tomorrow! ~EmandM6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi People! I'm just SO happy to see new reviews and followings! Thank you so much! The truth is I have NO idea what to write BUT I have the outlining. Let's go straight ahead to the story! Thanks AGAIN! -EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 review_ **  
**

 _I think that I am going to make him pay for all the thing he did to me and the abnegation._

 _Calore. You are dead._

* * *

TRIS POV

When I Zapped on to the island. I could barely see two figure ready for something terrible. How could Calore do this? I trusted him! I guess I shouldn't have trusted the house of Dauntless. They will always betray others just to earn power. I saw determination in Tobias's eyes as I got close enough to see. At the same time all three of us pulled out our wands. I personally didn't need wands at all but Dauntless family is represented by fire and the only thing I can do without wand is fire...

Tobias's glaring eyes finally took a break from glaring at Calore. That's when he notice me. He stammered, "T...Tris? H...How?" I ignored him and turned to Calore. I shouted, "I TRUSTED YOU! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BETRAY ME BY KILLING MY BOYFRIEND?!" Calore spoke up for the first time since I came here. "That is the only way. Destroy Abnegation. That way Erudite, the proper governing family can rule. Only way to do that is to kill the strongest first." The strongest. That's Tobias. He's as stronger as me, almost. I won't let him to that. "Calore. I... I can't let you do that. Abnegation has some good relationship with me. They are kind. Erudite is selfish. BUT if you have decided what side to stand, then I'll have to stand on the side of justice, side of love, side of kindness. I'll fight you." I said trying out the Tobias's way to make others feel small and stupid. Something incredible happened. As I said my last words, _I'll fight you,_ Something small but powerful jumped beside Calore.

It was _the_ monster. Looking exactly like me but 11. 11 year old me said, "Do you think Calore would be here without backups honey?" "Shut up." I said to the monstrous 11 year old me. This battle is unfair. He is gong to use Tobias. Control him. Make him fight me. I can't beat Tobias. I won't. Who knows that monster is controlling Calore too? I don't think so. Because Calore looks pretty frightened. Beside me, Tobias went stiff. The monster smiled while whispering, "Darling, please~" Shut up monster. Tobias charged at me. His eyes didn't hold kindness or love like it used to. Now it is just cold and frozen. I automatically summoned my fire. I won't blast him...

After me getting few hits and some fire, I gave up trying to buy some time. I just sat down. I whispered, "Tobias I won't fight you. Just kill me if you wish. I love you." When I repeated this sentence for like 5 times. Tobias said, "Tris? What..?" I smiled. The monster groaned. "Is that the monster? Tris... You are the monster." Tobias whispered in horror. "Tobias, he just looks like me 'cause magic IS me and the monster gobbles magic up." Tobias still didn't look convinced. The monster was gone saying, "This fight doesn't end. This fight will continue 'till you die, honey. See ya." Calore was alone. As soon as he stared to say the spell, Tobias beat me to it. Before I could say anything. He said, **"Do what makes Tris safe!"** This spell wasn't a killing spell. It's just doing something for the other person to make he or she happy. But Calore collapsed and he didn't get back up on his feet.

As I walked closer, pointed my wand at him, Tobias was behind me intimidatingly pointing his wand at fallen Calore's body. As I checked his breathing. Calore, wasn't breathing. "H...how? **'Do what makes _ safe'** isn't a killing spell!" Tobias replied shrugging. "Maybe the only way to make you safe is to kill Calore."

* * *

FOUR POV

I don't know why I used the spell **"Do what makes Tris safe!"** When I used the spell, the only thing that was in my mind was this, I have to keep Tris safe. No matter what. I also didn't know that it would kill him. But I know that I've killed Tris's one and only family. Her mom, Lucy had died. She was from Abnegation. Calore had promised to Lucy that he would protect Tris no matter what. Lucy, now I swear, I will protect her. Calore never said anything about having a baby or even marrying. I now know that if I tell Tris the truth, she will hate Calore more than ever. I will take this secret to the grave.

Tris is now leaned down beside Calore then she started to cry. Silently. I stood beside her trying not to collapse myself.

 _Calore sir, I promise to take care of Tris until the end of my life._

* * *

TRIS POV

I know that Tobias tried his best to protect me. But professor Calore felt just like my father. If I had a father. I know that he is not my father, just my protector. This is just so sad. Letting go of everyone I know. Tobias is trying to comfort me. I know that he has this weight of guilt in his chest. For his benefit I said, "It's okay Tobias. It was bound to happen someday..." I said this between sniffs. nsteading of easing down, Tobias seemed worse. He said, "Forget school for one week. I'm going to make you happy using Normal ways."

He held my hand then Zapped. When I landed, still dizzy from Tobias's magic. I realized where I was. I was at Tobias's house. "Tobias, we can't stay here! You know how he treated you!" Tobias smiled just like Tobias then whispered. "Marcus is on work for a week." Your stuff is in my room." He said this as he wrote a letter saying that Professor Calore died and we needed some time to recover.

This is how our date for a week began.

 **Thank you for reading! I'll be updating as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope** ** _somebody_** **had waited for this story to update~! Thank you again for people who has been following, comment, liking my story! I totally appreciate it. Thank you! Disclaimer: I don't own divergent and I'm not VR. (But I own this magical world of spells and the monster. )**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 review  
_

 _"Marcus is on work for a week." Your stuff is in my room." He said this as he wrote a letter saying that Professor Calore died and we needed some time to recover._

 _This is how our date for a week began._

* * *

TRIS POV

I loved the beginning of this entire 'One-week together' thing. I also like the part where Tobias had invited me to this fancy place. One fact that I didn't know about Tobias: He is an excellent cook. He makes wonderful breakfast and dinner. It wasn't as big as our school's but it tasted great! He smiled at me as I stuffed everything into my mouth. I realized that he was pouring everything on his plate onto mine. So in return I said, "Thanks, your food is great! But you're not eating at all. I'm going to make you food in return." I can see Tobias smiling at me. I ignored him then marched into the kitchen. I started cooking.

When Tobias walked in trying to see what in the world I'm doing but I kicked him out of there saying, "Tobias! It's supposed to be a surprise! Get out!" He laughed the walked out NOT closing the door behind him. I closed it using the spell, **"Close That Darn door!"** Which didn't mostly worked. Well, it was still progress when it closed, lightly. I groaned once then went back to cooking.

* * *

FOUR POV

Tris moved around briefly around the kitchen. I can see her looking for milk. So I shouted, "MILK IS IN THE BOTTOM OF THE FRIDGE!" 3 seconds later, I got a reply. "Thanks BUT stay out of this. AND don't you dare use magic to see through!" I haven't thought of that before. **"See through that wall!"** Just like wearing X-ray vision glasses I could see Tris moving around. Then my phone rang. I pulled it out. It was Zeke.

ME: Hey Zeke, What's up? ZEKE: You killed Professor Cal? ME: Yeah, I guess I pretty much did. ZEKE: OMG! Anyways, is it true that you are going to get a week of holiday with the Chosen One? ME: Yeah I guess so.. Is this the only reason? ZEKE: No I was about to ask if you want to come for a Candor or Dauntless game. ME: Sorry, Can't come... ZEKE: I know dude, just call me if you've experienced or found something awesome. ME: Ok bye. ZEKE: See ya.

I can't help but smile at this lame conversation with Zeke. This is how all of my conversation with Zeke usual went. He was the only one who wanted to be friends with a mysterious kid. I am grateful. Then Tris came in with a bowl full of soup. "What is this?" She answered making this evil grin that could only be made by her. "This is called Tree house soup." I took a spoon full of it. Then swallowed.

It tasted horrible. The only thing that I figured was the name. It was a broccoli soup. It was too salty. But I just couldn't let Tris down. I awkwardly smiled then said, "Mmmmm Yummmm... So gooooood..." Tris seemed to be convinced by my comment. I held my nose tightly then drank the whole thing while Tris went to clean up the kitchen. I was sure that she would do everything by hand. So to do Tris some favor, I flicked my wand then said, **"Back to as it was!"** I could hear Tris shout 'Thank you!" This was totally awkward. This is not how I want this to happen. I'm going to have so much fun!

* * *

TRIS POV

Today, Tobias took me to the swimming. Actually he was just going to show me around officially, but I started to splash water to him. In revenge he pushed me in. That's how I got in to the pool and I got up and pulled Tobias in too. By the time I got cold to I summoned fire, we were both soggy. We were so cold, that bloody weather. After showering we had no choice but to climb into the couch and Tobias summoned popcorn. We chewed as we watched movies. One after the other. Movie wasn't really my type but watching them with Tobias, that was cool.

 **TIME SKIPS, WEEK FINISHED. BACK TO SCHOOL.**

I am now packing for school. I groan as I imagine all the blame that Tobias would get just because he accidentally killed professor Calore trying to protect me. But do magicians care about the Chosen One's life? Of course no. The only thing that they care about is for me to kill the monster. Oh well, if they are going to blame Tobias for everything, then I'm not going to take the side of the magician. I'm going to ignore all the rules of magic. Simplifies as I'm going to be Divergent. I'm not any of the families. No one wants to accept me. I'm not Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor or even Dauntless. I was so angry. Blue flames burned around me. Tobias took a stop and formed water and poured it on me. Even the water couldn't ease my anger down. Tobias asked, "Erm... Tris? What's wrong? You are bursting in to BLUE flames not even red." I said as I tried to calm down, "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" The truth was that I knew what made me thing angry. Every family are So selfish! Even the Abnegation! I hate it.

 **Thank you for reading! I will update more soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, lots of homework and projects getting on my nerve! I will write as much as I can but please, PLEASE if you are reading this, COMMENT OR FOLLOW! Thank you! Sorry! forgot to say! This will be the last chapter for don't you dare-EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 review  
_

 _Even the water couldn't ease my anger down. Tobias asked, "Erm... Tris? What's wrong? You are bursting in to BLUE flames not even red." I said as I tried to calm down, "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" The truth was that I knew what made me thing angry. Every family are So selfish! Even the Abnegation! I hate it._

* * *

TRIS POV

I stomped up the stairs ignoring the blue flames that was now moving towards the stairs. I saw Tobias run up to me. I ignored him, but he stopped me by blocking my way. He asked, "What's wrong Tris? You are all hot blue..." I couldn't tell him about the news paper that I was holding right now. But Tobias looked at my flaming hands then realized the papers. He grabbed it then started reading.

 ** _Professor at the school of magic killed!_**

 _Professor Calore, one of the teachers at the school of magic, was killed by one of his trusted students.  
_

 _Yesterday at 1am, Professor Calore was on his personal island, when one of his Abnegation students; Four came and killed him using **"I hope you die!"** spell. The Minsters declared that now Four is wanted at the Ministry. Whoever brings him would be rewarded greatly. _

Tobias looked up to me after he was finished reading. He stared at me blankly for a moment then asked, "Is it why you were upset?" I slowly nodded. Tobias smiled gently with somehow eased my flames. He said, "Tris, I know that they are going to catch me now. I know that I can't stay here much longer, it was the right thing to do. I trust you and hopefully you trust me as well. Please trust whatever I do. Just this once." Something in his eyes looked sincere. I nodded, "Tobias I trust you. I trust you more than anybody."

He seemed to be a bit relieved by this news. He kissed me good night like it was the last thing he could do. He slowly walked into his room. I could predict that something was unmistakably wrong.

* * *

TRIS POV

When I opened my eyes, Tobias is not there. Of course he is not there, what else should I expect?! I slowly walked around my room, then realized that this morning's news paper was on my desk. I slowly opened it to get a closer look. I didn't want to know what that little piece of paper contained.

The contents inside the news paper was shocking. The headline was, _**The Erudite family; simulation. Everyone's included... Young Abnegation stands alone for justice...** _ The dot dot dot must've been the reporter's last words before he got sucked into the never ending influence of the simulation. wait, young Abnegation boy?! I'm okay because I'm divergent but... YOUNG abnegation boy?! WHAT?! Young ABNEGATION BOY! Tobias Eaton! I need to go find him. Where the hell is he?!

I ran up to the Erudite head quarters. There he was. Just like I'd expected him to be. Tobias... he was fighting Jeanine. He shouted at me once he noticed me. "Tris... No get away! Get out of here!" Something red poured out of his mouth. Blood. Oh how I hated that color. God...no... have mercy and save him... I wanted to know what caused him this much pain. That must be it. We are magician. Jeanine must have used **"Knife kills you."** To cause him pain and then death. I shouted, **"Jeanine curse you!"** somehow, this came out as a magic word. My energy, magic energy, poured into her. At first she laughed, saying 'Power...I need more!' Then soon later on, this changed into, 'No no no too much!' After that with the glow of lights I poured all of my magic energy into my last magic words. **"Don't you DARE... You deserve to die"**

I was powerless but the Chosen One saved the day. But the Chosen One couldn't save herself or her boyfriend. I leaned down to Tobias. He coughed once, and twice. with a painful look on his face he said, "I...l..ove..you Tris... I love..you...Beatrice Prior...I didn..'t wan..t to leave.. you." It was my turn to speak. Tears streamed down from my face. I said, "Please Tobias don't leave me alone... please! I love you Tobias Eaton. I love you!" Tobias looked at me then smiled one. Then closed his eyes for eternity. I couldn't believe it. Tobias...

I shouted, or screame, "Tobias Eaton, _**Don't you dare, don't you dare leave me!**_ " But no matter how big my grief was, Tobias Eaton was gone. He is forever gone. So is my powers. And I am alone.

 **Thank you for reading "Don't you dare" There will be a new story coming up. Similar to this one. So make sure to wait for my next story that is coming right up! Thank you everyone for carng about my story! -EmandM6**


End file.
